


Wager Our Hearts

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bit of Fluff, Bullying, Dysfunctional FrUk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, How's that shot game going everyone?, M/M, Nerdy Alfred, Past FrUk, Punk Arthur, Sprinkle in some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: In order to chase off his troublesome bullies, Alfred agrees to pretend to be Arthur's boyfriend and drive off Arthur's ex-boyfriend.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Wager Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in September. Yeah, big oof. I might make this have more chapters, seeing has I actually have a whole story idea written out somewhere in my google docs. Then the 30-day challenge came up and then I had to write an argumentive essay about cars in advanced English(I hate those), and it more or less took a backseat, especially now when I have something I really wanna keep working on.  
Some elements are really beginning to bother me tho. Like the implied homophobia. It's a sensitive subject. :/
> 
> If this ever gets more chapters or whatever, it's going to have to wait quite a bit. Months. Lots.
> 
> Warning:  
Implied Homophobia, implied family drama, hateful words, bullying, and some major swearing.

Alfred wasn't having a very good day.

For one, he had ended up wasting five dollars on a vending machine, and the damn thing didn't give him anything! That was five whole dollars! And second, he had three tests today, all in his advanced classes. And to top it off, he didn't get any free time during a free period to catch up on anime. He was really looking forward to starting a certain anime with a child and his demonic butler. Kiku had said that one was really cool.

And as if to add the cherry on top, his science teacher was absent today, substituted by one of the most boring people ever. All he had was a two-page worksheet he finished in ten minutes(To be fair, that was normal for Alfred, but still!)

So Alfred sat, staring at a library book he had finished thirty minutes ago. (It was astronomy, how could he not?) He had been staring for so long he felt he had memorized how many stripes thingys Jupiter had. He was bored out of his mind, and that was a bad thing; he was never bored during science class. Science was his life.

"Is the wall that interesting?" The girl next to him asked, probably not as bored as Alfred, but actually doing something about it.

"Yes," Alfred said, finally realizing his eyes had been slowly drifting to the wall rather than the book in front of him. He quickly readjusted

"Re-read your book. I know how much you find space interesting." Alfred's lab partner Natalya suggested in a dull tone. She knew the other quite well and knew just how far Alfred's attention span stretched.

Alfred only groaned and planted his face in the book instead. He heard Natalya scoff at his usual childish behavior. It wasn't that Alfred didn't like reading, it was just he didn't quite feel like reading at the moment.

"Seen any cute boys lately?" Natalya asked, flipping a page of her book.

Alfred didn't respond. Natalya was one of the few people who knew of his sexuality. Alfred didn't tell her, rather, her absolute jerk of an older brother told her. Ivan had blabbed off his secret to his younger sister, thinking the mean and distant Russian girl would bully and mock him for it, just like he would. She did quite the opposite actually, much to Alfred's surprise and immense relief. Instead, they became good friends.

Natalya was one of the few friends Alfred had. It wasn't that Alfred didn't like people, it was just he had standards. He was weary of others, especially of others he knew who wouldn't like who Alfred was. If they were going to hate it and ridicule him, then they weren't worth his time.

Speaking of Ivan.

"Is your brother back?" Alfred asked quietly, facing his head so only his right side was smashed into the pages, and he was facing Natalya.

"Yes, my sister thought he had kept him from school long enough." Natalya said, no longer absent-minded. "That reminds me, keep clear of the senior halls on your way out. Ivan is very angry today, don't ask me why."

Alfred felt the dread seep in. He had been quite lucky the past week; Ivan caught a cold and was gone the length of it. He wasn't quite sure how Ivan of all people caught a cold; wasn't that impossible with Russians? Either way, his luck had run out.

See there was a problem with Ivan knowing He was homosexual; he decided to make Alfred's life a living hell for it. Just because he stared at other guys instead of girls, just because of who he was, Ivan decided to bully him for it. Ivan had always bullied him before, with his clumsy attitude and raging nerdy interests. However, the senior knowing he was also gay had only made it worse.

If it weren't for how out of the ordinary Alfred was, perhaps his school life wouldn't have been so bad. He had good looks, most told him, with his sparkling blue eyes and perfect tan. He was a bit on the chubby side, giving his addiction to fast food and no liking for sports, but some even ignored that. Oh, if only he were normal. Perhaps then he'd have friends. And a father to come home to.

"Your brother is a jerk." Alfred pouted, nosing his way back into his book. The place where the pages folded into the spine was stiff, but he didn't care. It was sometimes relaxing to hide from the word using a book, mentally or physically.

"Yeah, I know. I wish scaring him actually kept him away from you." Natalya said. To most people, Natalya was scary, of which Alfred was thankful for at times. It meant most of the other bullies stayed far away from Alfred. She even scared her big brother, but unfortunately, that didn't stop Ivan from going out of his way to make Alfred's life a living hell.

It was because of people like Ivan that Alfred kept his love interests a secret from almost everyone. He never dreamed he would keep such a thing a secret, but after what happened with his dad, he was keen to avoid his life history repeating itself. It was like a nightmare coming true when his worst enemy, Ivan, did find out, and this nightmare wasn't showing any signs of ending anytime soon.

"I heard a rumor Arthur is breaking up with Francis. This could be your chance." Natalya commented, looking up from her book. (Alfred could tell because of the noise.)

Oh, Arthur.

"You know I can't," Alfred said, voice muffled by the pages in his face. It had been frustrating, to say the least, how long Arthur was with Francis. Francis didn't have the same reputation Arthur did. Every other week there was a fresh rumor that Francis had been making out with some new girl or boy. Alfred didn't like to believe rumors, but he only had to take a look at Arthur's thunderous mood to know it was most likely true.

"Yes, you can. Don't give me that " Natalya scoffed again. "I wouldn't encourage you if i thought it was a lost cause."

Arthur Kirkland just so happened to be the big guilty crush of Alfred's. Again, only Natalya and a select few were aware of this, and thank the Lord Ivan wasn't. He had admired Arthur from day one. It was quite admirable how open the rebellious Brit was about his sexuality and how badass he was while doing it. Hell, he was badass in general, and so hot Alfred couldn't think while he was in the same room as him.

Alfred merely groaned tiredly. There was a reason he couldn't ask Arthur out. Why? Because the gorgeous man was out of his league. Not to mention Arthur could be scary and unpredictable in his own right. He was known across the school as a delinquent after all. What if Arthur didn't like him? What if Arthur bullied her for thinking Alfred ever had a chance with him? 

Arthur was practically an Adonis, and what did Alfred have to offer him? He was a clumsy nerd with straight As and he watched anime. He would just ruin both their lives if he tried.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Alfred groaned a little and finally lifted his head from the book, slamming it and stuffing it in his bag. 

"Take my advice, " Natalya added, smoothing out her navy blue skirt as she stood up. "Take a new route or something."

"I don't know where I would be without you, Nat." Alfred said in genuine gratefulness.

"Dead probably. Whatever, you can return the favor by gathering up the courage to ask Arthur out."

"Natalya! He'll stuff me in a locker!"

"No he won't. Arthur's a gentleman. He wouldn't hurt people like that."

"Arthur, a gentleman? You must be insane."

"Maybe I am." Natalya shrugged, and Alfred nearly snorted because, in his opinion, there is no one more insane Alfred knows than Natalya. Well, he didn't know anyone else who nearly got expelled by bringing throwing knives to school.

After bidding her farewell, Alfred took Natalya's advice to heart, he cut through the freshmen halls instead. No seniors ever really went down these halls. If Ivan was angry, then it was best for him not to cross his line of vision. It wasn't that Alfred ever did anything to the other, well, other than existing. Ivan just seemed to enjoy tormenting others, no matter the person nor the consequence.

The last thing he needed was for Ivan to jump him today. He loathed seeing the guy. He didn't want another harsh reminder about how who he was disgusted people. He didn't want another reminder about how much he disappointed others. If only Ivan would leave him alone! He felt himself wanting to do anything just to get that Russian bastard to leave him alone!

Well, maybe not death. Or anything that would actually involve hurting people. He didn't want to do that. Besides, if something actually bad were to happen to Ivan, Natalya would kill him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked outside. Nothing so far. Now, if he could get to the bus stop without trouble…

Before he could take a step forward, something crashed into his stomach, slamming into the wall.

"Miss me, Alfie?" A voice sneered.

Alfred gritted his teeth as cold violet eyes stared harshly at him. Oh, why did this creep call him that??

He panted harshly, fear lacing his mind as he looked Ivan in the eyes. "Hey, Braginski. How's the weather?"

Ivan smiled gleefully, already enjoying the scene before him. His grip on Alfred's shoulder tightened. "I missed a few days. Suppose I should make today harder? That way, the lesson will come back quicker. How about one bruise for every day I stayed home?"

Alfred felt his stomach tighten way too fast at such a suggestion. "Let go me!" Alfred protested, struggling harshly. There was a time when maybe Alfred would be able to run away. However, unlike most bullies, Ivan was smart. He always learned.

"Stop squirming!" Ivan growled, and before Alfred could do anything, the other rammed a fist into his stomach. All the air flew out of his lungs and Alfred failed to bite back the yelp of pain. The only thing keeping him up was Ivan's steel grip. His legs already felt like jelly

Alfred swallowed and tried his best to give a glare. "Don't you have better things to do?" He said, his voice hoarse. God, that was pathetic. He was so dead.

"What? Anything besides hanging out my favorite little pal? I think I'll pass." Ivan said, giggling in a way that would make a small child run away in fear. Without warning, another hit connected with his arm. Alfred was able to bite his lip and stifle another noise. "I heard a girl gloat about how cute you are. Shall I spoil the news and tell her you're not even her game?"

Alfred felt another hit being prepared, and before Ivan could get the chance, he lashed out. Maybe he didn't like that last comment about breaking a girl's heart. Maybe he just wasn't going to put up with the evil bastard today. Or maybe, Alfred was just an idiot.

Ivan was sent reeling from the punch, the blow straight to the chin. Alfred nearly faltered. He didn't mean to hit the face! Oh, he was really going to get it now. He heard a low growl and nearly froze in place. Alfred considered running while he had a chance. After all, if he stayed, he might as well begin digging his grave.

"Jones! Braginski!"

Both froze. Alfred turned around, his eyes landing on a teacher, her expression foreboding.

"My room! Both of you!"

Could this day get any worse?

____________________

Arthur didn't seem to be having a good day either.

"What do you mean we're through?" A shocked voice said behind him. Arthur had hoped to just leave, leave and not have to deal with the sorry excuse for a human that up until now, was his boyfriend. It seemed it was far from that easy though. 

"Do I need to write it down?" Arthur retorted sarcastically, glaring sharply at Francis. The man's face contorted quickly into a glare, his baby blue eyes filled with shock and anger.

"What the hell Arthur? What have I done for you to think you can just walk out on me like that?!" Francis yelled, standing up. The chair scraped behind him. "I thought we had plans tonight!"

"Your audacity could fill an ocean." Arthur seethed. He had the nerve to ask that? After everything he did to hurt him? "I saw you snogging Lucille like a pig last night, and who is she amongst the long line of people you used to cheat on me? Do any of them matter to you? Do I matter to you?!"

"Absurdité! She jumped me! I had no affection for her!" The Frenchman protested.

"Oh, and I suppose that'll excuse how much you enjoyed it? How much you looked like you wanted to eat her face? You big egotistical prat! Was I just some lie? I thought we meant something." Arthur said, scowling Arthur with burning rage. He would never admit it, but he almost felt like crying. How weak of him. Francis had felt like something, at least to Arthur. He was the first to ever accept his feelings, the first love interest to really show him, love. And it turned out to be some great big joke all along? How could he be so stupid?

And what was worse; the way Francis looked when he kissed her. His face was pure bliss and want, something he hadn't shown Arthur in months. It wasn't just the lust he had suspected was all Francis had left for him, it was enjoyment; he was perfectly content in a way Arthur hadn't seen in such a long time. If only he had realized sooner.

"Arthur! You know I would never do that! What has gotten into you?" Francis accused. Arthur felt the rage bubbling up. He strode back up to Francis angrily.

"Stop acting like an innocent puppy! I wonder, did Lucille know you were dating? Did she know she was some side bitch compared to me? Or was I the side bitch?" Arthur asked, hoping he didn't look anywhere near as hurt as he actually was. He still remembered how hurt he was when he turned a hall only to see his boyfriend making out with someone else. And suddenly, he had no problem believing those rumors about Francis snogging people behind his back were true. Now he only had to wonder for how long this little charade had gone on.

"But we've been together for two years! You can't possibly think I would break such a commitment! I gave up on Lovino for you!" Francis protested, his eyes turning in a sharp glare. There was a time when those icy blue eyes scared Arthur, when Francis could convince Arthur anywhere, but not anymore.

"Stop coming up with excuses! Do you think I'm so daft to believe them?"

"Non! At least I didn't think you were so daft until you started believing every rumor you heard!"

"You bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled, shoving Francis, ready to punch the blond out of his hair. He couldn't believe this! Was Francis so self-absorbed he couldn't realize his own boyfriend was done with his shit?

"What's going on here?"

Arthur flinched. Francis in front of him widened his eyes. Arthur whirled around to see the school's principal, glaring at both of them.

____________________

"Just when I thought I could go home early today." The principal muttered under her breath as she opened the door. "Get in."

Arthur complied, folding his arms tightly. He couldn't believe this! Did he get in detention? He hadn't gotten in detention in years! He was smarter than that; he could always avoid wasting his time in empty classrooms doing absolutely nothing!

"Honestly, when will you learn to clean your act?" Principal Anderson questioned tiredly, running a hand over her long brown dirty blonde hair pulled in a tight bun. "Jones, is that you? How did you get here?"

Arthur turned his head to see a small student sulking by themselves in a desk. Arthur vaguely remembered seeing this person somewhere, vaguely remembered a rumor that this person was secretly gay. He scoffed and sat down in a chair, ignoring looks from the authority figure in front of him as he propped his legs up on the desk.

"Ivan," Jones said quietly, not moving their eyes from the papers.

Mrs. Anderson seemed to understand, nodding. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault dear. It's just for thirty minutes." She said as she sat down at a teacher's desk, turning on the computer.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He had a right to be furious. He had genuinely loved Francis and had genuinely hoped things would work. His stubborn attempts to not believe Francis would cheat on him like that were in vain.

He felt tears come up at the realization. Francis really would do something like that. How could he have been so stupid? Of course, he would. Why had he thought Francis was different? He blinked it back. He just wanted to go home and be alone.

His phone gave a ding and he pulled it out, only to stuff it back in his skinny jeans pocket out of disgust. Francis was trying to talk to him, still acting like he was sorry. Honestly, did this man ever quit? "When will you stop pretending and talk to me?",it read. Ha ha.

Did Francis actually think he was pretending? Who did that prat think he was?? Did he think Arthur was going to stick around after that? Francis was not worth that much, despite what the cheese smelling twat said. Lucille was like the tip of the iceberg amongst all the other times Arthur suspected the French student for betrayal. Now he finally had proof.

He knew he wasn't going to get Francis out of his hair just yet. He wasn't going to let Arthur go easily. Francis wouldn't want people to know he was being dumped, especially by someone like Arthur. Knowing him for five years proved that. He remembered how long Francis tried to hold onto Antonio, the superintendent's son. Only for Antonio to dump him for that Italian, Lovino.

He wanted so badly to just forget Francis and move on. Maybe punch him in the face on his way out. Or perhaps revenge. Revenge sounded nice. Maybe find a new date and rub it in that Francey-pants's face. To anyone else, such a thing sounded terrible, but that was just who Arthur was. Maybe he could get Francis to leave him alone a lot faster too.

He needed to find someone who would go through with it. Someone who was indifferent or just desperate. He knew dull was also an option, but he didn't like the idea of dating idiots, whether he needed revenge or not. He wanted to see the look on Francis's face. No one harmed Arthur Kirkland without burning along with him.

Obviously, he needed to find someone who wouldn't mind dating him or someone who was desperate enough to want to pretend. He didn't mind having to pretend, as long as it meant he could laugh in Francis's face and then move on. Did it matter who he used in order to achieve this?

An idea hit him. He turned his head slightly at the kid on the other side of the room. He was doing his homework, but he didn't seem to be in a good mood. He probably didn't get into detention very often. He was a good boy and followed the rules. Good. He liked the innocent ones. They were always so adorable. So clueless. So cute.

He heard heels click on the tile floors and watched as the principal shuffled over to the door. She paused and gave a warning look to both students. "There's a couple of students breaking the rules out by the gym. Don't do anything while I'm gone, or it's an extra thirty minutes for both of you." With that, she was gone.

Arthur peered back at Jones. He did seem like his type. Blond hair, bright blue eyes, slightly round, young features. If it weren't for his possible sexuaitly, Arthur could imagine a cute girl with her arm wrapped around his. He seemed like the type many girls would talk about, and maybe even cheerleaders if the poor boy wasn't such a nerd. A cute nerd, that Arthur had no trouble admitting.

Arthur knew who Ivan was. He bullied and terrorized others just because he could, it seemed like that anyway, he had no idea what was going on in that guy's head. It sounded like this Jones would be a perfect target for a person like Ivan. He remembered one of Ivan's friends had blabbed off the secret about Jones, hoping Arthur would ridicule him just like Ivan did. How stupid.

Honestly, he almost felt sorry for the poor kid. Perhaps that meant this person was just desperate enough to pretend to be Arthur's new lover. It would just be for a couple of months, maybe two or three. Just enough to make Francis give up and assume Arthur had moved on, and that he should too.

But what would be in it for Jones? Perhaps he could scare off Ivan for him. He knew Ivan could be pretty scary to some students, anyone would want him off their backs. Arthur could offer to scare off Ivan and any other bullies who decided to rear their ugly heads at Jones.

But would Jones really want to pretend to be someone else's lover? He didn't seem like the type to do something like that. Though, Arthur supposed he had to try. He had nothing to lose. He didn't know this person, a failure with Jones would just be a slight misstep in his plans. He could simply try someone else. He sighed heavily and turned his head at Jones.

Well, It was worth a shot.

____________________

Alfred couldn't believe he got landed in detention again, and it was all Ivan's fault.

In the end, it didn't matter Ivan had started it and had been bullying him to no end for months. What mattered, in the end, was that the teacher saw Alfred throw the punch, and that was all. Honestly, it was a miracle Alfred wasn't placed in the same detention as Ivan. He knew the big stupid bastard would blame it all on him. Things similar to this have happened before. Alfred knew the outcome. Maybe he should stay home tomorrow. Tomorrow was Friday, after all. He could sleep until noon and then just stay inside his room all day.

The more awkward thing? Perhaps he was a little grateful he got landed in detention just this once. Why? He ended up in the same detention as Arthur! Arthur Kirkland! His heart started going so fast he'd melt ice in seconds! The moment he walked in Alfred desperately hid in his homework, trying hard to appear normal.

He found himself wondering how Arthur got into detention in the first place. He couldn't help it! He shared only two classes with him; anytime spent in his presence, whether Arthur even knew he existed or not, were times in which Alfred could never think like he wanted to.

Alfred even swore he saw Arthur stare at him, but he dismissed that as overthinking it.

He forced herself to think of other things as he walked through the parking lot. Hopefully, he could still catch a bus and get home in time for dinner. He lost so much valuable time! He could be at home already, finally starting that new anime Kiku had recommended him.

He was dead scared Ivan had gotten out of his detention at the same time Alfred did, and that he would run into him at any moment. That being said, he took the route behind the school through the football stadium and gym parking lots. He would end up at a bus stop slower but waiting in the bitter October wind for thirty minutes sounded better compared to getting jumped by Ivan again.

Still, though, he felt like he was being watched, and that wasn't at all a good sign to him. Months of being bullied by others had taught him how to avoid it, even if he wasn't always successful at doing so. Getting jumped by Ivan twice in the same day sounded horrible, and he was going to avoid it all costs.

He quickened his pace, only to stop short when a rough hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Alfred stumbled, blinking rapidly as he was yanked back into a tree.

"H-hey? Wha-" He sputtered rather loudly when his eyes met the bright emerald eyes that belonged to Arthur Kirkland.

"You're rather a tough bird to follow," Arthur remarked, scowling shortly as he let go of Alfred's arm.

Alfred felt the blush rise up to his cheeks. "W-What...you've been following me?!" Alfred asked, confusion in his tone. What had he done to deserve this? He swallowed and tried to ignore the swarm of butterflies that had woken up at this development.

"Yes. Don't worry, I won't bully you. Bullying others who are simply different is such a pointless waste of time." Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Alfred stood rooted to the ground as he watched Arthur lean back on the tree behind them. It reminded him of a lion surveying their prey.

Still, though, it made Alfred's heart swell to hear that comment. He knew there was always a reason he admired Arthur so. He tightened his hands in his jean pockets. Suddenly his denim jacket wasn't doing much against the cold. "What do you want from me?"

Arthur raised an enormous eyebrow. Alfred thought they really were bigger in person. God, he couldn't focus! "Don't act all apprehensive, you act like there's a bear behind me or something. It's not like I'm going to bite you." Arthur remarked, smirking. Alfred wanted to burn that look Arthur had on his eyelids.

Alfred pretended he didn't think that and folded his arms. "I'm not scared of you," He said. Arthur could be scary, but he really was only a rabbit compared to the real bear that tormented his life every day.

To his surprise, Arthur merely chuckled. "Sure. Look, let's get down to the point. I'm here to propose a deal with you."

Alfred felt his brain short circuit. He didn't quite expect that. A deal? "What deal?" He asked curiously. What kind of deal would Arthur Kirkland of all people want to propose to him?

"I heard Ivan got you in that detention earlier. He's quite a problem for you, isn't he?" Arthur said.

Alfred felt the hairs stand on end on the back of his neck. God, Arthur was dangerously brilliant sometimes. God, how that smooth British accent made Alfred's stomach turn. No one could ever sound sexier than Arthur, Alfred was sure of that. Or maybe Arthur just overheard that. Slowly, he nodded. "What of it?"

"He torments and bullies you because you're different. The rumors even say you're gay, am I correct?" Arthur said.

Alfred's heart sped up another hundred miles. When did that information get to Arthur?! Wait, calm down! He didn't believe it quite yet! "Why is it any of your business?" He asked nervously.

"Want me to be honest? I figured it out. Don't take this the wrong way, but it's a little obvious." Arthur said, smiling in a way that made both Alfred's fears and stomach dance.

Alfred swallowed and readjusted his glasses. "Fine yes, I am. Is there a problem with that?"

"If you've forgotten, I date men as well." Arthur stated matter-of-factly, then he rolled his eyes in irritation. "Whatever, I'm not here so we can have a little sexuality powwow. I came so we can discuss a little deal with you. I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Alfred froze. Did…..did he hear that correctly? Pretend to be his boyfriend? "Y-You…" He swallowed down his racing heart. "You want me to…..pretend?" Alfred said, bewildered by where this was heading. Arthur wanted him to be a pretend lover, a fake lover, and out of all the people to help him, Arthur chose him?

Arthur rolled his eyes and smirked, leaning forward. "Yes. You heard me correctly, poppet. See, I recently broke up with Francis. Only, he doesn't want to accept I really wanr to leave him. I need someone to help me show him I don't want him anymore, that he should move on. I need someone to help me rub it into his pathetic little face. I want revenge, and you're perfect for it."

Alfred opened his mouth in hesitation. Forget that this was his long-time crush! He saw so many things wrong with this! "Me? Why me? Why would I wanna fake date someone? Are you crazy?"

Arthur only snickered almost annoyingly at Alfred's response. Alfred reddened up immediately in embarrassment. "W-What's so funny?"

"You. You sound like I just announced your parent's attempt at murder." Arthur said, smirking. "Bloody hell, it will only be for a few months, just until the French frog gives up. And besides, I haven't told you what's in it for you."

Why would that justify him lying to people about something so delicate and important? Still, though, Arthur had some sort of point. "What's in it for me?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

"I mentioned before that I know Ivan has become quite a big problem for you. Be my date, and I can get him off your back." Arthur proposed.

"What?" Alfred blurted, mind racing at the proposition.

Arthur rolled his eyes again. "You heard me. I can and will get every single dull-minded bully off your back in exchange for your help."

Alfred bit his lip. Damm, now he was really considering this. He had stated before she would do anything in order to make Ivan leave him alone. But this? Was this really what he had to resort to? This sounded like a horrible idea but then again, what would happen if he said no? What would Arthur say? Suddenly Alfred didn't want to know.

His mind was a flushed panic. Arthur Kirkland had just asked Alfred to date him, and it was fake. If he did it, Ivan might never bother him again. No one would. He could finally stop having to live in fear and put the past back where it belongs. He might not even have to acknowledge his father's existence ever again. That was what he wanted right?

"What if someone finds out though?" Alfred wondered out loud apprehensively. "I don't want to get in any more trouble."

"That's why you have to put up a good act. Besides what are they going to do? Give us a long boring lecture?" Arthur smirked. "Listen, if you don't want to, it's fine. I'll leave you alone." He leaned forward a little before adding; "All I wanted was your help."

Was he trying to make Alfred feel bad? Was it working? Oh god, why did he have to be such a goody-two-shoes? Should he really be doing this? Or was Ivan really better than this? "Well…..it's only for a few months, ...right?"

"I promise," Arthur confirmed lazily. He seemed amused by Alfred's take on this, which wasn't very comforting for him at all. "What? 'Got some bloke you want to ask out?"

"No!" Alfred said almost too quickly, turning redder at the thought he had been asked by none other than him infamous crush. "I-I mean ...there's no one. I-I...It's just ...this isn't exactly a good thing you want me to do here ..."

Arthur rolled his eyes yet again. Alfred had to really wonder whether or not he was really testing the Brit's patience or not. It didn't seem like it, rather, it seemed Alfred's anxiety about it all only amused Arthur more. "Think of it this way. You're helping me get a real jerk off my back and I'm helping you get a real jerk off your back. We both just have to get through it."

That seemed like a nice way to put it, but it didn't help Alfred's nerves. This sounded like all he ever wanted, but then again it was all fake. Arthur didn't really like him, it was all just going to pretend. It felt so bad, that Arthur would only ever want Alfred like this if it was all going to be fake. Then again, if that was the only way Arthur would ever want her…..and it had benefits…..

"Fine….. I guess I'll do it then." Alfred muttered tensively

Arthur smiled. "I knew you'd come around. Want to shake on it?" He said, holding out his hand.

No turning back now. Slowly, Alfred reached out and took it. He felt like he was selling his soul to Satan, but he had already made up his mind. There was no changing it now.

"Come on then. I'll walk you to the bus stop. We can discuss our deal on the way." Arthur said, pushing off the tree. His eyes almost gleamed like gems in the shadows of the branches. Alfred really did feel like he had just sold his soul to the Devil.

"Right," Alfred muttered, following Arthur. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

End

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this fic was another fic I found on Wattpad, which I rarely go to, but it has it's hidden gems. Unfortunately, the UsUk fic I read had an ending that really pissed me off. XD  
This is kinda like my response to it, lol.  
The concept is similar, but doesnt end in total bullshit and no romance what so ever. So ha. Take that Wattpad.
> 
> I have a discord server guys. If you have a request about a prompt or AU or a question, I'm always free to answer them there! You can also come chat if you want. Server door is always open!  
https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
